Adios (mold)
Adios (mold) The Adios mold was released in 1969 and scuplted by Chris Hess. The Adios mold is a Traditional scale mold. The Adios mold features a stallion horse with all four hooves on the ground. He is in a normal standing position, facing straight ahead of his body. The mane lays flat on the Adios mold's neck and his tail is down. The mold is modelled after the famous American Standardbred by the same name. The Adios mold is often used for Special Run models and Limited Edition models. Adios (racehorse) The Adios mold was modelled after a real horse named Adios (January 3, 1940-1965). Adios was a well-known American Standardbred stallion out of Adioo Volo and the son of Hal Dale. Adios was trained and driven by Frank Ervin. Adios was owned by Harry Warren of the Warren Bros. film studio at one time. He was a multiple world champion harness racing stallion during his career. His pacing record stood for 43 years at the Shelbyville, Indiana fair. Adios is however, most famous for his offspring he sired. He sired eight Little Brown Jug winners, which is more than any other horse. Two of his sons, Adios Butler and Bret Hanover went on the winner the Triple Crown of Harness Racing for Pacers. Adios sired 589 offspring. After his death, he was buried under his favorite apple tree. Adios also has a race and golf club named after him. Models using this Mold *#50 Adios, Famous Standardbred (bay) - released 1969-1973 *#50 Adios, Famous Standardbred: Presentation Collection (bay, mounted on hardwood base) - released 1971-1973 *#51 Yellow Mount, Famous Paint (chestnut pinto) - released 1970-1987 *#51 Yellow Mount, Famous Paint: Presentation Collection (chestnut pinto, mounted on hardwood base) - released 1972-1987 *#51-1 Adios ('shaded red chestnut) - released 1986 (Longhorn-Potts Leather, only 1,000 made) *#705 '''Standing Quarter Horse Stallion '(apricot dun) - released 1988-1989 *#720 '''The Horse Whisperer, Rimock (bay) - released 1998-1999 *#830 Quarter Horse Stallion (black roan) - released 1990 *#853 Mesa '''(dark bay) - released 1991-1992 *#885 '''Rough n' Ready: Quarter Horse (dun) - released 1993-1995 *#911 Clayton Quarter Horse (dapple palomino) - released 1995-1996 *#981 Best Tango: Quarter Horse (bay) - released 1997 *#1123 Dale Evans' Buttermilk w/ video '''(dusty dun) - released 2000-2003 *#1201 '''Like a Diamond (sorrel overo) - released 20003-now *#1201G Glossy Like a Diamond '''(glossy sorrel overo) - released 2004 (Breyerfest Live Show Prize, only 4 made) *#1359 '''Tommie Turvey's Pokerjoe (with DVD featuring Riding Instructor) (bay pinto) - released 2008-now *#1359G Glossy Pokerjoe '''(glossy bay pinto) - released 2009 (Breyerfest Live Show Prize, only 4 made) *#3095 '''Breyer Rider Gift Set (palomino) - released 1976 *#5050 Adios Famous Standardbred: Presentation Collection (bay, mounted on hardwood base with "Adios" on brass plate) - released 1972-1973 *#410151 Adios (dappled grey) - released 1987 (Black Horse Ranch and mail retailers, only 1,000 made) *#410251 Adios (palomino) - released 1987 (Black Horse Ranch and mail retailers, only 1,000 made) *#410385 American Quarter Horse 2-Piece Set (with Lady Phase) (shaded dun) - released 2005 (JC Penny) *#701799 Hollywood Gold (palomino) - released 2000 (Quarter Horse Outfitters) *#702002 Brandywine '''(red taffy) - released Jul-Dec 2002 (Breyer Show Special) *#707595 '''Mego (with Peter Stone signature and ' 95 on belly) (palomino pinto, diamond brand on right hip) - released 1995 (Breyerfest Celebration Model, only 3,000 made) *#708298 Eureka (buckskin pinto) - released 1998 (West Coast Model Horse Collector's Jamboree, only 1,500 made) *#708298 Eureka, Judge's Model (glossy bucksin pinto with dorsal stripe) - released 1998 (West Coast Model Horse Collector's Jamboree, only 24 made) *#710693 Breyer Three Generation Appaloosa Set (with Phantom Wings and Quarter Horse Yearling) (bay blanket) - released 1993 (JC Penny, only 3,000 made) *#711121 You Oughta Be In Pictures '''(blue black roan pinto) - released 2010 (Breyerfest Raffle Model) *#712033 '''Frappe (silver dilute dun) - released 2009 (Breyer October Web Special, only 250 made) *#712050 Cocoa Beach '(glossy chestnut with "Limited Edition 2011" in gold on belly) - released 2011 (Sunshine Celebration Special Run, only 100 made) *#712848 '''Traditonal Western Horse Collector Set '(with Foundation Stallion and San Domingo) (light chestnut leopard) - released 1987 (JC Penny, only 3,800 made) *'''Adios Famous Standardbred: Presentation Collection (bay, mounted on hardwood stand with brass "Adios 1:57 1/2" plate) - released 1969 and 1981 (Delvin Miller) *'Adios' (unpainted) - released 1980 (Just About Horses) *'Adios' (matte/sem-gloss black) - released 1980's (Model Horse Congress) *'Adios' (buckskin) - released 1984 (Vales Bead Trailer, Black Horse Ranch, and Model Horse Congress, only 100-200 made) *'Test Run' (grey extended blanket) - released 1988 (Just About Horses Raffle Prize) *'Silver Knight' (dappled grey) - released 2002 (Just About Horses Connoisseur Model, only 350 made) *'Medium Mahogany Adios' (mahogany bay) - released 2002 (Breyerfest Live Auction, only 1 made) *'Smutty Dappled Palomino Appaloosa with Striped Hooves' (palomino snowflake blanket) - released 2007 (Breyerfest Live Auction, only 1 made) *'Paint Adios' (blue roan overo) - released 2009 (Breyerfest Live Auction, only 1 made) *'Paint Tobaino Adios '(palomino pinto) - released 2011 (Breyerfest Live Auction, only 1 made) Category:Molds Category:Equine Models Category:Traditionals Category:Adios (mold)